Vincent Martella
| image = Vm.png | caption = | birthname = Vincent Michael Martella | gender = Male | birthdate = October 15, 1992 (Age 19) | birthplace = Rochester, New York | roles = Actor, voice Actor, singer | characters = Phineas Flynn Dr. Phineastein Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) The Beak Phinabunk | otherprojects = Everybody Hates Chris, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (Guest Star), Love Bites (Guest Star), Final Fantasy XIII}} (born October 15, 1992 in Rochester, New York) performs the voice of Phineas Flynn on Phineas and Ferb. Career Martella began dancing at the age of three, and delivered his first live performance in The Nutcracker. He began playing the piano at age five. Not long after, he was performing in school plays and being seen in local commercial spots. At age six, he began acting and vocal training, and by 7 years old he was working both print and national commercials. By age 10, Vincent was ready for Los Angeles, California, landing a guest spot on Fox's Cracking Up and a recurring role on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, where he developed his own character for the role of Scoop. The following summer, Vincent received his first film role working opposite Rob Schneider in Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo. Martella has guest starred on Fox's comedy, Stacked and lent his voice to the feature film Bad News Bears. In 2005, Vincent landed a main role in the UPN/CW comedy, Everybody Hates Chris as Chris's best friend, Greg. Martella's voice is heard in the Emmy nominated Disney animation series, Phineas and Ferb as Phineas Flynn. He is one of the few voice actors on the show to significantly alter his voice to play their role. Vincent appeared in the feature film Role Models opposite Seann William Scott and Paul Rudd. He also has a lead role in the film Baitshop along with Bill Engvall and Billy Ray Cyrus. He also played the part of Hope Estheim on the English dub of the video game, Final Fantasy XIII. Vincent also did the voice of the teenage Jason Todd/Robin in Batman: Under The Red Hood. Vincent recorded his first album Time Flies By, in 2006 playing the piano and singing. The album was written and co-produced by Vincent and is available on iTunes. Vincent lives in DeLand, Florida with his mother, father and three siblings. Many videos are on YouTube featuring him singing songs such as Imagine by John Lennon. Roles Phineas Flynn Other Notable Roles *Scoop, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Greg Wuliger, Everybody Hates Chris *Phineas Flynn, Phineas and Ferb *Hope Estheim, Final Fantasy XIII *Josh Ford, Love Bites (episode "Sky High") *Martin Klubock, The Mentalist (episode "Something's Rotten in Redmund") Background Information *Phineas's voice is not Vincent's regular speaking voice, and the voice he uses for Phineas has changed since it was first heard in "Rollercoaster". *While recording the second episode of Phineas and Ferb, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh convinced Vincent that he had to say a line as if he was underwater. After about the seventh take, Vincent realized it was a joke. His dad and Dan Povenmire were "on the ground laughing". Pop Stars Magazine, May 20, 2008 *Vincent's father owns the Captain Tony's Pizza and Pasta Emporium chain, with locations in New York, California, Ohio, Arizona and London. (Website: www.CaptainTonys.com) *He is a Special Olympics National Youth Ambassador, and it appears that his picture is featured on the main page of the Special Olympics website, holding a note that says "Practice what you preach". Once turned down a movie role because his character would have to have used a derogatory term for the mentally handicapped. "The 'R' Word: Everybody Hates It," ''Spirit, Fall 2007 *He records one episode of Phineas and Ferb every other week. *Vincent's younger brother, Alex, did the voice of the young Jason Todd\Robin in "Batman: Under the Red Hood." Vincent voiced the teenage Jason Todd\Robin in the movie. Both Vincent and Alyson Stoner have also voiced a member of the Bat-Family throughout their career. Alyson voiced Barbara Gordon\Batgirl in the Cartoon Network show Young Justice. * He graduated DeLand High School in 2011 and currently studying in the University of Florida online business program.Voice-actor takes UF classes when he's not busy working *Vincent made an appearance on "Disney 365", a commercial special frequently played on Disney Channel, promoting the "Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension" video game. Bradley Steven Perry (From "Good Luck Charlie") appeared as host. *Vincent appeared in another "Disney 365" promoting "Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever!" The host's name was Dominique. *Vincent made an appearance in his third "Disney 365," this time as host. He interviewed several people about a "Son's Of Neptune" Event. This was the first he has appeared in where it was not promoting Phineas and Ferb, and this was also the first one he appeared in where he did not imitate his Phineas voice. *In Vincent's fourth Disney 365, he is promoting "Phineas and Ferb Agent P's World Showcase Adventure" Ride at Disney Themeparks. Gallery Vincent Martella 2.jpg|From Vincent Martella's website Vincent Martella.jpg|Same picture, color adjusted and slightly wider Vincent at Comic Con 2009.jpg|Vincent promoting Phineas and Ferb. 103067895.jpg|Vincent Martella (July 2010; Rock Star Suite Party in San Diego, California) 90900148.jpg|Vincent wearing a Ghostbusters shirt (September 2009) 98093420.jpg|Vincent at the arrival of the Nickelodeon 23rd Annual Kids Choice Awards (March 2010) 89110308.jpg|Vincent and his younger brother, Alex at the premiere of the Walt Disney Movie "G-Force" at the El Captian Theater in Los Angeles, California (July 2009) 89180936.jpg|Vincent and his younger brother, Alex at the premiere of Warner Bros' movie, "Orphan" at the Mann Village Theater in Los Angeles, California (July 2009) 85080904.jpg|Vincent at the Los Angeles premiere arrival of the "Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience" at the El Captian Theater (February 2009) 84769574.jpg|Vincent at the 40th NAACP Awards at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, California (February 2009) 83129518.jpg|Vincent with his "Everybody Hates Chris" co-star, Tyler James Williams at Target's Power of Youth Event at the NOKIA Theater in Los Angeles, California (October 2008) 82921668.jpg|Vincent at Teen Vogue Young Hollywood Party at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art (September 2008) 82824764.jpg|Vincent at the Los Angeles premiere of "Another Cinderella Story" (September 2008) 102043232.jpg|Vincent at the 21st "A Time For Heroes Celebrity Picnic" sponsored by Disney to benefit the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation at the Wadsworth Great Lawn in Los Angeles, California (June 2010) 77491397.jpg|Vincent at the world premiere of "Dan In Real Life" (October 2007) 71468578.jpg|Vincent and Tyler at the CW Summer 2006 TCA Party l 24acd163599dcb10e20db0c180e58daa.jpg|Vincent as "Greg" on "Everybody Hates Chris" l eebe06e7b14e4b3fabfc6e74d7e94050.jpg|Vincent's album cover 75579471.jpg|Vincent, Tyler, Imani, and Tequan at the CW's All-Star Celebration Party (2006) 55916423.jpg|Vincent, Tyler, and Tequan turn 13 in October 2005. 10398830.jpg|Vincent, Tequan, and Tyler at "Everybody Hates Chris But Everybody Loves Kids!" 8th Annual Tennis for Tots Tournament (2006) hs1.jpg|Young Vincent #1 (from his website) hs3.jpg|Young Vincent #2 (from his website) 103702911.jpg|Vincent in a Phineas & Ferb shirt at the screening of "Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue" (August 2010) martella.jpg|Vincent in black Vmartellapic.jpg|Vincent at the 2011 Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation's "A Time For Heroes" event Vmkca2011.jpg|Vincent at the 2011 Kids Choice Awards Vmscream4.jpg|Vincent at the "Scream 4" movie premiere Vmpowerofyouth2010.jpg|Vincent at the 2010 Power of Youth event 121074224.jpg File:Phineas&ferb2nddimensionpremiere.jpg|Vincent at the L.A. premiere of Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension movie Vincentandphineas.jpg|Vincent with Phineas D23expo.jpg|Vincent, Alyson, and Dee at the D23 Expo 2011 Vincentd23.jpg|Vincent at the D23 Expo 2011 Vincentandashley.jpg|Vincent and Ashley at PaleyFest Family 2011 65001179.jpg Vincentdanswampy.jpg|Vincent with Dan and Swampy 121916642.jpg Vmartella01.jpg 125514599.jpg Vincent_Martella_19301_5.jpg 129955577.jpg|Variety Power of Youth 2011 Vmlovebites.jpg|Vincent on "Love Bites" Vmgreenshirt.jpg VinceMartellawithPerryEars.jpg|Modeling a pair of Mickey Mouse Ears designed to look like Perry the Platypus at Disneyland 145641377-vincent-martella-attends-rockn-rolla-mtv-movie-wireimage.jpg|Vincent at the 2012 MTV Music Awards Eco Lounge vincent&minniemouse.jpg|Vincent with Minnie Mouse Videos and interviews References External links *Official website * * *Vincent Martella's MySpace page *"The 'R' Word: Everybody Hates It": — PDF file download vi:Vincent Martella Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Actors Category:Real World Articles